


Of Toddlers And You

by Sleepywinter



Series: cinta tuh kayak micin, kalo kebanyakan bikin bego. tapi tetep aja pada suka dan butuh. [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, cube!twins, kid!guanlin, kid!seonho, twins seonho & guanlin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepywinter/pseuds/Sleepywinter
Summary: kalo kata daehwi sih mending ngulang matkul atau dimarahin dosen killer dari pada gebetan udah punya anak."Ga akan ada yang bisa nandingin sedihnya pas lo tau kecengan lo yang selama ini lo kira single ternyata udah punya anak." - Lee Daehwi, 20 tahun, dengan hati yang tersakiti karena realita yang kejam





	1. prolog

Daehwi sedih banget hari ini.  
Sumpah.

demi tumpukan bokepnya donghyun dingdong yang ada di kolong tempat tidur, demi sempak bulukan nya samuel yang udah ga dicuci seminggu, demi- 

ehh setop setop. ga boleh ngumbar ngumbar aib orang, dosa!

  
pokoknya selama 20 tahun dia idup dan bernafas, ga pernah dia ngerasa sesedih ini.  
Oke, kecuali ketika ikan mas nya mati pas dia umur 6 taun karena akuarium kecilnya dikobokin mulu sama kedua kakak kembarnya. Itu juga samar-samar di ingetan nya.  
ya tetep aja dia sedih!  
Oh sama ketika kedua orang tuanya pergi ke amerika karena dinas, meninggalkan nya dengan ketiga kakaknya yang tujuan utama hidup mereka itu kayaknya membuat seorang Lee Daehwi menderita seumur hidupnya karena dilahirkan terakhir. kalau ini kan berhubungan dengan keluarga jadi bisa di coret lah ya.

 

Tapi dia yakin, ga ada yang bisa ngenandingin hal ini.  
dia berani taruhan, beneran deh. mau apaan? duit? traktiran? JAV? kolornya samuel? koleksi bokepnya donghyun? harga dirinya? sebutin!

karena ga akan ada yang bisa nandingin

Gak. akan. ada.

 

kenapa dia berani bilang kayak gitu?

Sunbae yang selama ini (yah kurang lebih satu tahunlah) dia kecengin..  
Yang dapet predikat terkuat di fakultas, tersangar di angkatan tapi kalo senyum bikin diabetes dan suara ter-enakeun di paduan suara mahasiswa..ternyata udah punya anak.

Yep.  
UDAH PUNYA ANAK.  
gue ulangin ya.  
KANG DONGHO UDAH PUNYA ANAK!!  
KEMBAR LAGI!

rasanya daehwi mau nangis dipojokan sambil motekin ranting, melambangkan hatinya yang rapuh potek menjadi beberapa bagian.

 

> "Ga akan ada yang bisa nandingin sedihnya pas lo tau kecengan lo yang selama ini lo kira single ternyata udah punya anak." - Lee Daehwi, 20 tahun, dengan hati yang tersakiti karena realita yang kejam
> 
>  

padahal hari ini semua berjalan lancar... dia ga telat masuk kelas, dosen nya lagi ga pms jadi moodnya bagus dan dia sempet ngeliat kang dongho juga di hall lagi ngerjain tugas

(ketauan lagi ngerjain tugas bukan nya main karena didepan nya ada kak jaehwan juga dengan kondisi yang sama : serius ke laptop masing-masing, dikelilingin buku, gulungan kertas sampah, bungkusan makanan cepat saji, gitar dan ekspresi asem nya permanen)

padahal, padahal, semua berjalan lancar.   
tapi semua itu berubah secepat negara api menyerang....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yap, setelah mikir post disini apa di ffnet saya memutuskan disini karena pembaca indonya dikit HEHE. mau post prolognya dulu ah biar konsisten. hiat.


	2. ketika gebetan lu udah punya ekor, dua.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nama kang dongho itu banyak kan?  
> Ga cuma kang dongho kating nya di music producing yang sangarnya minta ampun tapi kalo senyum manisnya bikin diabetes.  
> ga cuma dia kan?  
> kan?  
> iya in aja biar cepet.

“sampai sini kelas kita hari ini, sebelum kalian semua pulang… khusus kepada yang belum mengumpulkan laporan minggu lalu jangan meninggalkan tempat duduk kalian karena saya akan memberikan tugas tambahan bagi yang sudah silahkan keluar. Terima kasih.”

Dilatar belakangi gerutuan sebagian mahasiswa dikelasnya, daehwi langsung ancang-ancang cabut seribu langkah sejenak setelah dosen nya mengeluarkan ultimatum boleh balik

Tapi dia sempet di cegat dulu.

 Ah sialan. Laper banget nih. Butuh asupan gizi. 

“et tunggu mau kemana lu?” Tanya ahn hyungseob kampret, teman sekelasnya yang selalu nyari temen biar ga kesiksa sendiri.

“mau makan laper." Jawab daehwi pendek mengundang muka skeptikal hyunseob.

“emang lu udah ngumpulin?” Tanya hyunseob lagi, lebih ke nyinggung sih nadanya.  
daehwi pasang muka songong. “udahlah!” jawab daehwi yang membuat muka hyunseob jatoh. Kek kaga percaya gitu. “gue selalu inget tugas yang dia kasih biar ga diamuk~ selamat bersenang-senang hyunseob-ah~” daehwi lalu kabur dengan latar belakang sahutan ‘penghianat!’ nya hyungseob.

 

Baru aja dia berhenti lari kabur dari kelasnya tadi, ada telpon masuk.

Dan ternyata dari hyung kedua nya, Lee doyoung. 

Daehwi mikir sejenak, kakak-kakaknya itu kalo nelpon dia cuma tujuan nya cuma dua :

Nyampein dia sesuatu yang penting atau yang harus dia tau kalo engga mereka ada maunya dan ngejadiin dia sebagai tumbal.

Karena dia lagi males banget di marahin nanti malem karena ga ngangkat  sebagai adik yang baik dia angkat telpon dari kakaknya itu.

 

Eh Baru dia mau nyapa, udah diserobot duluan

“hwi, lo hari ini selesai ngampus jam berapa?” bang doyoung bicara ga pake basa-basi dan langsung ke inti.

Yang kek gini nih daehwi ga suka.

Kalo ini pasti udah ada maunya, pasti dia mau diguna-guna.

Daehwi pun nginget-nginget “kelas terakhir gue jam 3 hyung, keknya gue ga ada kegiatan extra lagi abis itu. Kenapa? Lu mau minta gue gantiin jaga di daycare ya?”

Daehwi bisa ngerasa kalo hyung nya itu nyengir karena alesan nelpon nya udah ketebak. lalu Terdengar kekehan doyoung. benerkan, mau diguna-guna dia.

“hehe, tau aja. Bisa kan? Gue ada kencan buta mendadak nih. Gantiin temen gue soalnya gue ambil bahan tugas dari dia. Lu bisa kan? Ayolah, kan lu jarang juga jaga disono hwi.”

Daehwi menghela napasnya pasrah, dia ga bisa ngeles atau pura-pura bego, Emang sih abis ini dia ga ada kerjaan lain dan ga ada tugas nunggak juga jadi ga ada salahnya lah.

“iye iye, abis kelas terakhir gue langsung cabut ke daycare.  kan sekalian gue pulang. Goodluck ya cari jodohnya. Semoga akhirnya laku!”

“eh dasar lu adek syalan, ngaca anj–“ daehwi memutuskan panggilan mereka secara sepihak.

Yah paling engga dia bisa dapet snack sisa anak-anak di daycare.

 

* * *

 

Daehwi mendapati rumahnya kosong, ia hanya mengedikan bahu lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti baju ke seragam pengajar kindergarten.

Fyi, rumahnya itu diatas happiness preschool, kindergarten dan daycare center yang di manage keluarganya. Dimana di gedung tiga lantai itu digunakan dua lantai untuk pre-school, kindergarten and daycare sementara satu lantai lagi dijadikan tempat tinggal untuk dia dan ketiga kakaknya. 

Lee Doyeon, anak ketiga, kakak perempuan daehwi satu-satunya (kembaran nya doyoung) ,  mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia melihat daehwi memasuki daycare memakai seragam.

Sebelum kakaknya nanya, daehwi udah menjawab duluan.

“gue diguna-guna sama bang doyoung.” Dan doyeon hanya terkekeh sebagai respon, udah biasa. 

“bang donghae kemana dah noon?” Tanya daehwi sembari membuka sepatunya lalu menggantinya dengan sandal dalam. “bukan nya noona biasa bantu didalem sementara bang donghae jaga di sini?” 

“tadi sih bilangnya mau ngurusin buku buat anak kindergarten, itu tadi pagi ya. kalo sampe sore gini paling lanjut pacaran sama hyukjae oppa” jawab doyeon sambil ngeberesin barang barangnya di meja front office.

“lo jaga sini aja deh hwi gue cao kedalem kelas kan udah pada mau selesai,  Mau ngumpulin laporan.”

 

Baru aja doyeon pergi dan daehwi mau duduk, tiba-tiba ada telpon masuk.

sambil misuh-misuh bete daehwi ngangkat telpon nya. “sore, happiness daycare center ada yang saya bisa bantu?”

“ah, sore. Saya Kang Euigeon wali Kang guanlin dan kang seonho si kembar dari kelas anak ayam, Yang tadi pagi nganterin.”

Tadi pagi aja gue ga disini mana gue tau orangnya? “ah iya. Ada apa ya?”

“guanlin sama seonho hari ini sepertinya bakal di jemput agak malam melebihi batas daycare karena saya dan ayahnya sedang ada urusan mendadak dan tidak ada yang bisa jemput seonho dan guanlin tepat waktu.”

Yah, tambah deh kerjaan. Harusnya abis jam 5 udah bisa leha-leha nih.  
“oh. Iya. Tidak apa-apa kok. Kalau saya boleh tau kira-kira guanlin dan seonho bisa dijemput jam berapa ya?”

Kang euigeon tersebut pun sempat terdiam sebelum menjawab “sekitar jam 7 malam?”

Daehwi memulai mencatat di buku laporan harian, sebagaimana system yang berlaku.

okay, kang Guanlin dan kang Seonho si dari kelas anak ayam akan dijemput telat pada jam 7 malam, 3 jam setelah daycare tutup, dan orang yang akan menjemput..

 “untuk yang menjemput nanti apakah anda sendiri?” Tanya daehwi masih sambil menulis.

“oh bukan, nanti yang ngenjemput ayahnya.” Jawab kang euigeon tersebut, keknya si euigeon ini nelponnya sambil ngetik. Karena daehwi denger ada suara-suara ketikan laptop.

Oke lanjut, Orang yang akan menjemput adalah adalah ayahnya yang bernama..

“boleh saya tau nama ayahnya?”

“tentu, nama ayah mereka dongho. Kang dongho.”

 Daehwi berhenti menulis di kata ‘kang’

 

Hah. Apaan? Dongho?

Kang dongho?

Gasalah denger gue?

salah denger kali ya. “uh..sorry?..”

 

“Kang dongho. D.O.N.G.H.O dongho.” Selagi si kang euigeon mengeja nama tersebut dengan penekanan ekstra daehwi mengalihkan mukanya kearah lain dan mengambil lalu membuang napas secara cepat.

Bangsat. Ternyata Ga salah denger. Nama bapaknya emang kang dongho.

Oke, daehwi. Jangan histeris dulu. Masih ada kerjaan belum selesai.

“baik, karena pada jam 7 gedung daycare sudah di tutup tolong diinformasikan pada kepenjemput untuk menjemput kang guanlin dan kang seonho di lantai tiga gedung happiness kindergarten and daycare center, untuk tangga masuk ke lantai ada ujung kiri gedung.”

“apakah ada biaya tambahan?” 

“tidak, walaupun tidak termasuk service kami. Kami ingin membantu orang tua yang kerepotan.”

Kang euigeon tersebut terdengar membuang napas lega. “baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuan nya.”

 “sama-sama. Senang bisa membantu.”

Daehwi menutup telpon nya sejenak, namun diangkat lagi untuk menelpon kebagian belakang.

“halo?” ternyata doyeon yang ngangkat, terdengar suara ribut anak-anak di background. 

“oh? Noona?”

“iya, kenapa hwi?”’  
“itu tadi ada wali murid yang nelpon dia bakal telat jemput anaknya dan baru bisa di jemput jam 7 malem, gue mau konfirmasi aja sih.”

 “oh oke, namanya siapa dan kelas apa? Lo udah catet kan ke buku laporan?”

daehwi mengapit telpon nya diantara kepala dan bahunya lalu lanjut nulis yang sempat ia tinggalin tadi. “namanya kang guanlin dan kang seonho, si kembar dari kelas anak ayam. Iya ini gue lagi catet sisanya.”

 “Oke, nanti kalo anak-anak udah pada balik gue langsung bawa keatas anak-anaknya. Keknya gue tadi ninggalin beberapa catetan laporan yang gue belom salin. Salinin dong tolong. Kalo udah selesai langsung aja cao keatas! Makasih ya hwi!”

 

Setelah telpon tertutup daehwi langsung duduk lemes nyelangsa di kursinya.

Nama kang dongho itu banyak kan?

Ga cuma kang dongho kating nya di music producing yang sangarnya minta ampun tapi kalo senyum…manis nya bikin diabetes, hormon memuncak ~~dan gangguan kehamilan lainnya~~

Bukan dongho yang itu kan? 

Kang itu kan termasuk marga yang cukup mainstream kan?

Idol aja ada yang namanya dongho, berarti Nama dongho juga termasuk sering dipake kan? 

Ya Kan?

 –Kan?

Iya-in aja biar cepet. Biar kerjanya cepat selesai, bisa ke pantry ambil snack sisa abis itu pulang.

 

* * *

 

Daehwi selesai menyalin laporan bertepatan dengan seorang janitor memberikannya kunci gedung daycare. Daehwi pun mendongak, hari sudah mulai gelap. Matahari baru aja terbenam. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya bukan pulang kerumah tapi ke pantry dulu, mau mulung snack sisa anak-anak yang bisanya ga diambil orang-orang yang kerja disini.

Setelah menjalankan misinya yang menghasilkan lima yakult, 3 bungkus rice cracker, 2 pak choco kancho dan 1 dus kecil choco pie ia pun pulang dengan bahagia.

jarang-jarang dia seberuntung ini tau! Biasanya juga dia dapet dikit banget karena udah ada mulung sebelum dia dan Karena itu pula Sejenak ia lupa dengan masalah-masalah yang mengelilinginya.

 

Beda dengan tadi sore, daehwi sekarang mendapati rumahnya ramai. Terdengar suara kartun anak-anak, suara anak-anak berbicara juga tercium wangi masakan yang harum.

“daehwi? Baru pulang?” sahut doyeon, yang lagi di dapur. “perasaan salinan yang gue suruh ga terlalu banyak deh.”

“tadi gue jadi pemulung dulu di pantry, lumayan dapet banyak.” Jawab daehwi sambil masuk kedalam rumah yang dijawab lagi dengan kekehan dari doyeon.

Ketika dia masuk ke ruang keluarga, daehwi mendapati dua anak laki-laki sedang mantengin tv dengan khidmat. 

Ah, pasti kang guanlin dan kang seonho. Yang semoga bukan anak kembarnya kang dongho mahasiswa SNU falkultas music jurusan music producing yang sangarnya nauzubillah cuman kalo udah senyum, manisnya bikin gula darah naik.

Amin!

~~Lah kenapa jadi berdoa?~~

Mungkin karena merasa diliatin terlalu lama, kedua anak itu menoleh dan menatap daehwi secara bersamaan. Uh Mayan serem ya. 

“annyeong, Gualin dan seonho ya?” sapa daehwi sembari duduk di sebelah mereka.

Sapaan nya dijawab hanya dengan anggukan oleh guanlin dan sahutan ceria ‘annyeonghaseo!’ dari seonho.

Oh jika kalian mau tau bagaimana ia tau mana yang guanlin dan mana yang seonho di baju mereka ada nama masing-masing. Lagi pula mereka tidak terlalu mirip kok, tapi masih adalah satu dua kesamaan diantara mereka secara fisik. Kalau dilihat dari penampilan sih udah ketauan vibe nya. 

 Si Guanlin seperti lebih dewasa dengan muka minimalis (alias irit ekspresi) pakaian hitam hitam dan rambut di side shave, Padahal dia masih balita bocahnya!

 Sementara seonho seperti balita pada umumnya, ceria dan murah senyum juga banyak bicara. 

“hyung! samchoon! Saem! Seongsanim! ”

–dan daehwi kembali ke dunia nyata. “ah ya? ada apa seonho-ya?”

 “Nama hyung, samchoon, Saem, Seongsanim siapa? kok seonho ga pernah liat hyung, samchoon, Saem, Seongsanim di sekolah?”

daehwi terkekeh. “nama seongsanim daehwi, lee daehwi. Seongsanim pernah bacain seonho dan guanlin cerita kok! Seongsanim juga lumayan sering datang ke sekolah! Mungkin seonho lupa?”

sebenernya daehwi ga yakin dia pernah bacain seonho dan guanlin sebelumnya (dia cukup sering story telling untuk anak-anak daycare sih cuman kan anak-anak day care lumayan banyak!),kalau muka guanlin sih emang familiar tapi kalau seonho kurang familiar entah kenapa.

Yaudah lah ya, balita attention span nya kan sebentar banget.

“ooh! Seongsanim tau tidak kapan geonnie samchoon jemput Seonho dan Guanlin hyung?”  
 Tuh kan, pendek banget attention span nya.

 Eh jadi yang kakaknya Guanlin? Ketebak sih. 

Daehwi mengangguk. “seonho dan guanlin di jemputnya jam 7 nanti” sontak Guanlin dan seonho melihat jam yang menggantung di tembok atas televisi. Masih jam 6, satu jam lagi.

“tapi nanti yang jemput bukan paman nya seonho dan guanlin, tapi..” eh seonho sama guanlin manggil bapak nya siapa coba?...

“APPA?!”  
“baba?!”

 ekspresi Seonho dan guanlin berubah drastis, dari biasa aja jadi berbinar-binar.

“ne, appa dan baba Seonho dan guanlin.” Oh, manggilnya beda toh.

Apa jangan-jangan bapaknya ada dua?.. Berarti Kang dongho bapaknya mereka udah menikah dengan lelaki lain?  

 Terakhir denger informasi dari jinyoung, yang lumayan deket sama Kwon hyunbin roommate nya kim jonghyun yang temen deketnya dongho sih Kang dongho lagi ga deket sama siapa-siapa.

 Berarti Kang dongho-nya single kan?

Kan?

Sekali lagi, iyain aja biar cepet.

“Seongsanim!!”

Sadar Lee Daehwi, Sadar!!

“ah, iya seonho–ah maksudku Guanlin. Ada apa?”  
guanlin yang dari tadi pasang muka netral sekarang berekspresi. “Baba akan jemput kita, seongsanim?” Tanya guanlin dengan Bahasa yang tersandung sana sini.

Daehwi mengangguk lagi. “mm! guanlin senang dijemput sama baba nya guanlin?”

Guanlin dan seonho mengangguk dengan semangat.

“kami jarang ketemu dengan appa seongsanim! Karena appa sibuk bekerja! kalau dijemput sama appa jadikan kami bisa ketemu dengan appa lebih lama!” jawab seonho ceria.

_Oh._

Daehwi tanpa sadar menghela napasnya, sedih kalo denger anak kecil bicara kek gini.

Padahal mereka baru berumur tiga tahun tapi udah mulai merasakan pahitnya hidup.

 Ini serius, Daehwi bukan sok bijak. Ini dari pengalaman pribadi. 

dia bisa mikir kek gini karena dia juga ngerasain sih. Selama ini yang ngurus dia dari kecil kan kakak-kakaknya sementara orang tuanya bekerja.

Tapi itu cerita buat lain kali. Yang terpenting sekarang dia bahagia dan tercukupi.

 “baguslah! Kalau begitu sambil nunggu appa seonho dan baba guanlin datang… kalian mau snack?”

“mau!!”

 

“hwi, nih.” Kata doyeon sambil nyodorin plastik kresek yang isinya dua kotak makan ke daehwi yang kebetulan kedapur buat ambil minum. 

“apaan nih noon?” Tanya daehwi tapi tetep ngambil dua kotak makan tersebut, abis isinya makanan sih. Siapa pula yang nolak makanan kalo ditawarin. “buat gue?”  
“yakali. Ini buat Guanlin sama Seonho. gue udah masak banyak  niatnya sih buat mereka tapi Bentar lagi udah jam 7 takut keburu bapaknya jemput. Gue langsung kasih biar lo ga lupa atau pura-pura lupa.” Jelas doyeon sambil tangan meper kebajunya sendiri lalu ngelenggang pergi .

ngeliat dia ditinggal, daehwi nyaut. “lah terus lu mau ngapain noon?”

“gue mau mandi dulu ah mau luluran gue, jagain bocah ya. kalo mau makan gue udah masak nasi trus kalo lauknya ambil aja dipanci atas kompor. Daah~”

–dan doyeon menghilang dari pandangan karena dia udah masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

 Oh sekedar informasi, si doyeon kalo mandi kek kuda nil, berendem nya lama. Jadi jangan harap buat 2 jam kedepan kamar mandi bisa dimasukin.

 

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah penyerahan bungkus makanan antara dia sama doyeon noona nya dan Ketika dia lagi ikutan nonton baby shark doo doo yang katanya seonho lagi hitz.. bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Otomatis daehwi melihat jam tangan nya. Jam 7 lebih 15. Berarti bapaknya Guanlin dan seonho. Kurang lebih tepat waktu lah.

“sebentar ya, seongsanim mau buka pintu dulu. Ada tamu dateng.” Ucap daehwi yang cuma dijawab dengan anggukan sama Guanlin dan Seonho karena mereka lagi khidmat mantengin tv.

daehwi diem dulu di depan pintu. agak ga yakin mending dia yang ngebukain pintu atau nyeret doyeon dari kamar mandi buat bukain pintu.

 

Untuk Semua tuhan yang ada di muka bumi ini.. jika kalian ada tolonglah jangan biarkan Kang dongho yang dia bakal bukain pintu kang dongho gebetan nya. 

Daehwi mengambil napas lambat lalu membuangnya cepat sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya.

 “loh Lee daehwi?”

Ah anjir.

Jadi atheist deh gua. 

Daehwi menahan napsu untuk membanting pintu rumahnya lalu tersenyum kaku.“eh, dongho sunbaenim? Sunbaenim masih ingat saya?”

dongho yang ada di depan nya (ini beneran ga sih? Bukan mimpi apa gimana?) pun tersenyum (otw diabetes). “kita kan pernah kerja berdua selama satu semester masa saya tega banget sih ngelupain kamu.”

Fak. Fak. Fak.

Kamu.

Fak.

Aduh bunuh daehwi sekarang juga. Dia udah di senyumin dan di (kayaknya) gombalin sama dongho. Dia bisa mati bahagia.

Daehwi gatau muka dia gimana sekarang, tapi yang pasti dia ngerasa panas. “ma–makasih sunbaenim. Uh..sunbaenim..em..mau ngejemput Guanlin dan Seonho ya?...”

“ah iya.” Muka kak dongho jadi kaget gitu. “kamu tau?...”

kayaknya kak dongho nanya apakah dia itu tau kalo kak dongho itu ayahnya Guanlin sama seonho. Berarti informasi kak dongho itu udah punya anak top secret ya?

“sunbaenim appanya Seonho dan Baba nya guanlin?” Tanya daehwi balik, dalem hati berharap itu cuman panggilan ke dia. bukan ke dia dan pasangan nya

Eh, mukanya kak dongho malah tambah kaget. Kayaknya banyak pertanyaan yang mau dia Tanya cuman ga enak, Keliatan dari mukanya.

“oh happiness daycare usaha keluarga saya sunbaenim makanya saya sama kakak-kakaknya tinggal disini, di atasnya. Saya kadang juga jadi pengurus di daycare sunbaenim jadi lumayan gampang akrab sama anak-anak.” jelas daehwi tanpa ditanya.  “Saya panggilin Guanlin dan Seonho ya sunbaenim? Apa sunbaenim mau masuk?” Tawar daehwi.

Dongho menggeleng. “panggilin aja. Makasih loh ya daehwi.” Ucapnya lalu tersenyum kembali ga semanis yang pertama sih tapi Walaupun gitu daehwi ga bakal protes kok.

 

Ngeliat dongho bersatu sama anak kembarnya yang pecicilan itu pemandangan yang menghangatkan.

Beneran deh.

Ngeliat dongho senyum nurutin permintaan seonho yang minta gendong dan guanlin.

Walaupun hati nya rada _krek_ karena fakta kalo dongho udah punya ekor, dua lagi.

Tap dia masih penasaran. Kalo dongho udah punya anak berarti dongho udah punya istri dong? Apa ini anak angkatnya? Apa dia punya pasangan?

Pokoknya abis ini dia harus ke ruang arsip di daycare. Nyari arsip guanlin dan seonho. Paling engga dapet sedikit informasi lah.

Walaupun cara nya rada illegal. 

gapapa lah ya, demi kehidupan cinta dia yang aman tentram dan damai. Lee Daehwi itu orang nya pantang menyerah!!

 

“daehwi.” Panggil dongho, otomatis daehwi yang tadinya melamun langsung tersadar. Dongho gitu loh. Cepet Sadarlah dia.  “makasih loh ya udah ngejagain Guanlin dan Seonho.”

“gamasalah kok sunbaenim. Emang udah tugas saya.” Jawab daehwi malu malu. Beneran malu, diliatinnya intense banget soalnya.

 “kamu gausah terlalu sopan gitu. Kaku amat pake saya-anda gitu pake aku-kamu aja. Trus panggil aku hyung jangan sunbaenim. Kita kan udah lumayan deket” 

  _ambyar._

‘udah lumayan deket’

 mimpi apa gue semalem?

Pertama, gue harus nerima kenyataan kalo gebetan gue udah punya anak.

Eh sekarang gue dinyatakan lumayan deket sama gebetan gue dan disuruh manggil dia hyung?

_Duh. Ga kuat adek bang._

“i-iya sunb- eh dongho hyung” grogi, grogi banget. Pegangan Kantong plastiknya sampe mau ancur kali di Tarik-tarikin sama daehwi gara-gara grogi.

Oiya. Makanannya. Sampe lupa.

 “sun–dongho hyung, ini buat hyung, guanlin sama seonho.” Daehwi pun menyodorkan kantong plastik yang tadi dikasi doyeon.

“ini apa?” Tanya dongho sambil menerima kantong plastik yang disodorin daehwi.

“itu, tadi say–aku bikin makanan buat Guanlin dan Seonho tapi karena takut keburu di jemput sa–aku bungkusin.” Disini daehwi membuat kesalahan. Satu, sebenernya itu yang buat bukan dia tapi doyeon noona. Berhubung dongho gatau jadi gamasalah kan? Itung itung cari muka dikit lah.

Kedua, masih kaku euy ngomong aku-kamu.

“duh gausah repot repot!” Balik lagi dongho dengan muka kagetnya cuman kayak berterima kasih gitu. “padahal mau jagain Guanlin sama seonho sampe malem aku udah berterimakasih banget loh. Sampe dibikinin makanan kek gini.”

 “gapapa sun–maksud ku hyung. emang udah tugas aku kok. Lagi pula aku enjoy ngejalaninnya.” Daehwi pun tersenyum. Emang sih kalo main sama anak anak dia bawaan nya enjoy aja.

 Dongho juga ikutan senyum, eye smile nya keluar pula. Daehwi lemes, keknya dia tiba-tiba kena diabetes kalo engga kadar gula nya naek.

“kalo gitu makasih banyak ya daehwi. Sampe ketemu di kampus.” Kata dongho sambil berjalan mundur  “Guanlin, seonho. dadah.”

“bye bye seongsanim!!” sahut guanlin dan seonho kompak sambil melambaikan tangan mereka

daehwi melambaikan tangan nya juga “bye bye. Sampai ketemu lagi dongho hyung, guanlin, seonho.” Ucap daehwi pelan, bertepatan dengan dongho berbalik memunggungi daehwi dan berjalan menjauh bersama kedua anaknya.

 

Setelah nganter dongho dan anak anaknya ke jalan depan dan ngedadahin pulang, daehwi langsung cabut ke ruang arsip daycare. Untung dia masing ngantongin kunci pintu utama.

Dan pas sampe depan pintu arsip dia langsung ngucapin semua sumpah serapah yang dia tau.

Kenapa?

Pintunya di gembok.

Sialan.

Oke daehwi tenang, berpikirlah dengan tenang. Siapa yang mungkin punya passcode gemboknya?

Manager daycare bibi park? Mungkin, tapi dia pasti bakal nanya secara terperinci. 

Doyeon noona? Gak gak. Makasih. Nanti di cerewetin lagi, Namanya juga cewek. Lagi pula dia kan lagi mandi, nunggunya kelamaan. Keburu jadi mayat jomblo dia.

Berarti siapa yang bisa ngasih passcodenya tanpa dia harus ngeles secara pan–

BANG DONGHAE!

 

“wae dae–”

“hyung apa kau tau passcode untuk ruang arsip daycare?” Tanya daehwi langsung, memotong perkataan abangnya.

 Bisa terdengar dari suara hyungnya kalo dia bingung. “huh? Ruang arsip? Tentu saja. Memang ke–”

“beritahu pada ku. Urusan penting!”

“ada apa dulu? Kenapa kau memerlukan data anak-anak daycare? Kan kau bukan mahasiswi pendidikan seperti doyeon.” 

“hyuung~ memang kau tak bisa memberi tauku tanpa tau alasan nya??”

 “daehwi-ah…beritau kakakmu. Apa yang kau ren–”

 ah anjirkan. Bener-bener harus dikasih tau.

“daehwi mau cari informasi! Tadi daehwi ketemu gebetan daehwi dan ternyata dia udah punya anak! Anaknya gebetan daehwi di titipin disini!” teriak daehwi, untung daycare udah tutup dan semua pekerjanya sudah pulang. Bisa malu dia kalau masih ada orang

Setelah teriakan frontal daehwi, ga ada suara sama sekali di line sebrang.

 “hyung..?” Tanya daehwi bingung. “hyung? hello??”

“131512” jawab donghae tiba tiba. 

“hah?” 

“passcode nya 131512.” Ulang donghae, lalu terdengar hyungnya menghela napas. Gatau karena kasian atau bingung sama tingkah ajaib adek bungsunya  “Nanti kalau hyung udah sampe rumah cerita ya.” 

“…makasi hyung.”

 

Duh, untung abang sulung nya agak pengertian.

Semoga abangnya itu ga pulang atau lupa permintaan dia tadi.

Amin.

 

* * *

 

"Ahn...Bae..Bang..Byun..Cha..Cho..Choi...Do..Gong..Go..Hong..Hwang..Han..Im..Jung...ju..Ji..Kim..Kim..Kim..aduh banyak banget sih yang family name nya kim!...kim..Ki..KANG! Kang dongwoo..Kang taeri..Kang GUANLIN! Ini dia! Oke..tinggal cari satu lagi ..Kang heeyul..Kang Saeron...kang seolla..kang SEONHO!"

 

Sebelum membuka salah satu file anak ~~mantan~~   gebetan nya itu ia pun mendongak keatas.

"Tuhan, jika memang engkau ada tolong maafkan apa yang saya akan lakukan terhadap kating saya tuhan. Sumpah saya cuma penasaran."

 

Name : Kang Guanlin ( 冠霖)

Birth Place and Birth date : taiwan, taipei 28 sept

Biological Father : kang dongho.

Biological Mother : lai yilin (deceased)

Illness : none

Traits : lebih lancar bahasa mandarin dari pada korean.

Acceptable guardian for pick up : Kang Euigeon ( uncle)

Special Notes :

  * Kang guanlin adalah kakak kembar dari kang seonho, mereka kembar fraternal alias tidak identik.
  * Guanlin Lebih tua dari seonho dengan jarak 4 jam.
  * kang Guanlin dibesarkan oleh ayah dan paman nya, ia tak pernah mengenal ibunya. Ia sangat sensitif dengan pertanyaan tentang ibunya. Dia memang pendiam, dia akan bicara jika dia mau berbicara. Lebih tua dari seonho dengan jarak 4 jam oleh karena itu seonho harus memanggil guanlin hyung.
  * ajak guanlin berbicara lebih banyak, boleh dengan Korean atau mandarin untuk memperbanyak kosa kata korea dan mandarin nya.



 

Dan daehwi membekap mulutnya. Matanya membesar karena kaget.

Jadi..perkiraan dongho sudah menikah dan punya istri itu salah besar. Seakan tak percaya daehwi membuka file seonho.

 

Name : Kang seonho

Birth Place and Birth date : taiwan, taipei 28 sept

Biological Father : kang dongho.

Biological Mother : lai yilin (deceased)

Illness : alergi debu dan serbuk bunga, daya imun sangat lah rendah, sering terkena demam dan flu.

Traits : lebih lancar korean dari pada kakak kembarnya dan lebih pecicilan

Acceptable guardian for pick up : Kang Euigeon ( uncle)

Special Notes :

  * Seonho Lebih muda dari Guanlin dengan jarak 4 jam oleh karena itu seonho harus memanggil guanlin dengan sebutan hyung.
  * Kang seonho dibesarkan oleh ayahnya dan paman nya, ia tak pernah mengenal ibunya.
  * Seonho sendiri lahir ketika ibunya dinyatakan tidak selamat karena itu Ia lebih lemah dari kakak kembarnya walaupun ia lebih aktif daripada guanlin.
  * Jangan dibiarkan main main diluar terlalu lama karena ia bisa drop dengan sendirinya.



 

Daehwi pun menenderkan badan nya ke tembok terdekat lalu perlahan lahan jatuh kebawah.

Perasaan nya campur aduk.

Antara bahagia, sedih, marah dan menyesal.

 

Bahagia, karena dongho ternyata masih single (atau paling tidak dia belum menikah)

Sedih, karena dongho harus merasakan kehilangan sekaligus mendapat beban yang sangat berat. 

Marah, karena ia bisa bisanya bahagia dikeadaan seperti ini. 

Menyesal, ia sangat menyesali perbuatan nya sekarang ini. Mencari tau hal yang seharusnya ia tak perlu tau.

 

Yang terpenting, sekarang dia harus bagaimana?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maafkan saya akan ketidak konsistensian saya dengan penggunaan kata-kata.  
> sumpah masih bingung mau pake panggilan korea macam 'hyung, noona dll' atau 'bang, kak, mba' akhirnya ngetik apa yang enak di pikiran aja deh. kalo ada kesalahaan ketik mohon maaf yaa cuma sempet ngerjain pas pagi buta sih hehe. HIAT.


	3. It Goes Down down baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dimana daehwi sadar kalo temen-temen nya itu bego bego semua, minki ga sepenuhnya jahat dan dongho ternyata masih available.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo siapa yang nanyiin nama chapternya cung!

Daehwi mengaduk ngaduk saladnya yang kelihatan sedih banget karena cuma rumput rumputan ga jelas

Kek dia.

Sedihnya maksud gue, bukan rumput rumputnya. Daehwi kan manusia juga.

Dan ngapain pula dia beli salad? Biasanya juga cup ramen, roti melon kalo engga coklat batangan.

 

Dia masih bingung, apa nyerah aja ya?

Tapi seorang lee daehwi itu pantang menyerah!!

Tapi kan situasinya dongho udah punya anak, apa nyerah aja ya?

 

daehwi ini udah ngejar dongho dari tahun pertamanya pas mereka ada tugas senior-junior, dimana awalnya pas dia dipertemukan pertamakali sama dongho dia ngira kalo dosennya mau jual ginjal dia ke pasar gelap lewat mafia (salahin muka sangarnya dongho jangan daehwi, plis).

Eh Ternyata engga. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya Dengan Kang dongho, seniornya satu tingkat dan akan menjadi Partner seniornya selama satu semester buat tugas arasemen musik.

 

Karena sering ketemu dongho karena ngerjain tugas dia sadar Dongho itu…. Charming abis. dari senyumnya, cara bicaranya, perilakunya dia yang ga sok mulia ke adek kelas, sikapnya yang malu-malu kalau di puji dosen dan selanjut-lanjutnya. Pokoknya Eksteriornya itu ga mendukung kepribadian nya deh. Ibarat pepatah, tampang sekuriti hati hello kitty.

 

Dan itu yang ngebuat daehwi jatuh hati. jatuh banget, makanya sakit.

 

(daewhi sebenernya ga ngejar ngejar juga sih, semenjak mereka berpisah dari tugas dia cuma merhatiin dari jauh dan ngubek-ngubek informasi dari informan yang (mungkin) terpercaya. Yah cuman mengaggumi doang lah. Ga berani ngambil langkah)

 

> nyali gue kecil plis, lo pada tau semua kan – lee daehwi, 20 tahun, pertama kali liat tampang dongho aja nyaris kencing dicelana.

 

“muka lu sedih banget si hwi, kenapa apa sih lu? Ngulang matkul? Apa dimarahin dosen? Diem doang lo dari tadi.”

haah, Mening ngulang matkul dan dimarahin dosen dari pada gebetan udah punya anak. Yegak?  
“HAH GEBETAN LU UDAH PUNYA AN–UMFFPPPP”

Fak. Jadi tadi dia ngomong secara lisan? Bukan dipikiran nya dia doang?

“diem anjing!” bisik daehwi marah sambil ngebekep mulut teman blasteran nya yang ganteng cuman rada oon, kim Samuel.

–Yang dari tadi nemenin dia karena dua duanya ga ada kelas sampe sore tapi dari tadi dia diemin karena sibuk mikir.

 

Si Samuel ini sebenernya anak bahasa, jurusan Hispanic language and literature (kan gue rada bego di pelajaran yang lain, gue ngambil Bahasa bapak gue aja biar ga jadi mahasiswa abadi di sini –Samuel Arredondo a.k.a Kim Samuel, 20 tahun, bisa masuk kuliah aja udah bersyukur) karena gedung Bahasa sama musik deketan–ibaratnya tinggal ngesot dikit nyampe, jadilah Samuel dan daehwi sering nongski bareng.

 

Samuel menjilat tangan daehwi biar bebas, otomatis daehwi yang ngebekep mulutnya narik tangan nya. Emang bocah sialan.

“eww! Jijik woy!” protes daehwi

Samuel mengindahkan protesan daehwi “seriusan dongho sunbaenim udah punya anak hwi?”  
“lu tau dari mana dongho udah punya anak?”

“ lahh kan tadi lu bilang gebetan lu udah punya anak!!!!! Gimana sih!”

iya ya. Hampir semua temen deketnya tau kalo dia naroh hati ke katingnya yang berwajah sangar di departemen music itu.

“wey jawab!” paksa Samuel.

“iya. Anaknya dititipin di daycare keluarga gue, dan kayaknya udah lumayan lama suka dititipin disitu tapi gue ga pernah tau.” Jawab daehwi.

“kok lu bisa ga tau? lu sering jaga juga kan? Ga cuma pas ada gue aja?” cecar Samuel,

yang di omelin cuma ngangguk lemas sebagai jawaban.

“namanya siapa? Anak lama bukan?” Tanya Samuel lagi.

“kayaknya sih anak lama tapi gatau juga deh, anaknya kembar” jawab daehwi, reaksi Samuel nganga shock gitu.

“seriusan?” daehwi ngangguk lemes mukanya melas, Samuel nyender dikursinya lalu natap daehwi dengan pandangan simpatik, kasian keknya sama dia. “wah kalo gitu mah udah the end hwi.”

Yha, kalo gini mah tambah turun semangatnya.

Muka daehwi tambah melas “nama kembarannya dongho.. kang guanlin sama kang seonho”

Samuel menyerenyit, dahinya berkerut.  “di daycare cuma ada dua pasang anak kembar kan?”

“tiga, ada yang baru masuk lagi.”

“family name mereka siapa aja coba sebutin”

“yang anak baru marga nya kim, kim soo-eun dan kim soo-kyung trus Anaknya dongho sunbae kang guanlin dan kang seonho sama chinese twins zhang dalong dan zhang xiaolong.” Jawab daehwi masih ngaduk ngaduk saladnya. “maksud lo apaan si sam? Langsung aja bisa ga gue pusing”

“lu inget ga sih sekitar sebulan atau dua bulan yang lalu pas gue jaga front office ada kang Daniel sunbaenim anak arsi sekaligus kakak kelas gue pas sma mau ngejemput keponakan nya yang kembar?”

“iya inget, terus kenapa?” Tanya daehwi lalu memakan saladnya.

Keika daehwi mendongak dari sepiring saladnya, ia bertemu mata Samuel yang nyolot abis.

“apaan?” daehwi lanjut makanin saladnya.

“lu lagi kenapa si hwi?! Perasaan gue lu pinter deh! Kok jadi bego gini sih!?”  
“stress gara gara dongho.”

“emang dongho sunbaenim kenapa?” Tiba-tiba suara lain bergabung dengan mereka.

Otomatis mereka dongak keatas, mereka mendapati Bae Jinyoung–

 

Atau yang biasa dipanggil Baejin, karena namanya mainstream abis. Jinyoung ini anak bisnis manajemen, tapi lebih sering keliatan di fakultas musik dan fakultas bahasa dari pada Habitat dia yang seharusnya, dia termasuk dalam lingkaran pertemanan daehwi yang di kecil namun pertanyakan’.

 

–ngeliatin mereka sambil garuk garuk kepala dengan muka bete.

“lu kenapa lagi dah”

“quiz akuntansi minor mendadak.” Jawab jinyoung lemes sambil duduk di depan daehwi dan Samuel yang sebelahan.

Jinyoung lanjut garuk garuk kepalanya frustasi. Daehwi sama samuel mikirnya kalo dia punya kutu. “Terancam ngulang nih gue. Dosen nya ga ke pri-mahasiswaan.”

“kalo kata daehwi sih mending ngulang matkul dari pada gebetan udah punya anak.” Goda Samuel yang kakinya langsung di injek sama daehwi.

“oh my god~sakit sayang!”

“bisa diem ga sih lu upil kuda?”

“aduh kasar banget sih beb~”

“fuck you.”

“I love you too my darling daehwi lee.”

Pas daehwi dan Samuel adu mulut Muka Jinyoung masuk ke fase shock, biasanya dia heboh ga ketulungan tapi kayaknya energinya habis terserap sama akuntansi.

“dongho sunbaenim udah punya anak?! Seriusan?! Percuma dong lu ngegebet selama ini hwi??”

baru daehwi mau ngerespon, tiba tiba ada aura dingin disekeliling mereka yang mencekam.

 

“hooo, jadi selama ini lee daehwi ngegebet dongho ya~”

 

muka daehwi memucat, begitu juga jinyoung yang otomatis ngeliat ke belakang daehwi sementara Samuel udah komat kamit minta diselamatin sama dewa atau tuhan manapun yang mau ngedenger dia.

Tanpa daehwi dan Samuel liat siapa yang bicara macam jinyoung pun mereka udah tau kalau idup mereka bakal tamat detik ini juga.

 

“loh. Samuel?”

Samuel yang tadinya menunduk sambil berdoa pun mendongak. Itu suara yang familiar tapi udah lama ga dia denger

Dia pun menoleh dan mendapati satu manusia yang udah lama ga dia temuin, lagi ngerangkul mesra minki yang udah memasuki mode iblis.

“BANG ARON?!” 

* * *

 

daehwi cuma bisa merem dan mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika dirangkul dengan _kasih sayang_ sama minki.

Bae jinyoung sialan udah kabur duluan pas ada kesempatan tadi Sementara si Samuel lagi temu kangen mendadak sama yang tadi dia teriakin. Ga guna emang dia punya temen, Kedua teman brengsek nya itu ga ada niatan sama sekali buat ngebantu dirinya yang akan mati. 

Terkutuklah mulut kim Samuel bule edyan yang gatau diuntung. Kalo misalnya dia ga ngasih tau jinyoung, keadaan nya sekarang bakal masih duduk manis sambil ngaduk ngaduk salad bukannya nunggu nyawanya di ambil sama choi minki sunbaenim (kating nya yang dikenal satu fakultas musik karena cantik tapi _sayang_ gila) kek sekarang!

Terkutuklah bae jinyoung yang membuat ia menderita begini walaupun sebenarnya dia ga salah apa apa.

Dan terkutuklah Kang Dongho. KENAPA SIH DIA HARUS UDAH PUNYA ANAK?!

 

“lee daehwi-ah~ gue boleh ga nanya beberapa hal ke lo?” Tanya minki, bulu kuduk daehwi berdiri.

tuhan, lupakan perkataan ku yang ingin menjadi atheis sebelumnya.

Aku percaya pada mu lagi jadi selamatkan lah aku sekarang…

“bo-boleh sunbaenim.”

“oke yang gampang dulu.” Kata minki dengan suara _lemah lembut_ , tambah-tambah daehwi komat kamit dalam hati. “dari mana lo tau dongho udah punya anak? Karena ga mungkin dari geng gue yang udah diancem sama dongho duluan. Apa jangan-jangan... lo udah deket sama dongho?”

daehwi menggeleng keras. BORO-BORO UDAH DEKET, NGEDEKETIN AJA SUSAH!

“ti-tidak sunbaenim! Em….kebetulan Guan–anak kembarnya dongho sunbaenim dititipin di Daycare milik keluarga saya sunbaenim,kalau dongho sunbaenim udah punya anak… saya juga baru tau kemarin sunbaenim.”

Minki menyerenyit, seperti mengingat-ingat. Dan ketika ingat dia menatap daehwi bete.

“oh, jadi daycare yang waktu itu penyemprotan berkala dan akhirnya dongho nyusahin gua beserta yang lain itu jadi daycare punya lo?”

sekitar dua bulan yang lalu sih emang ada penyemprotan berkala setiap 8 bulan sekali sih.

“i-iya sunbaenim?” daehwi ga tau mau ngejawab apa, serius.

“okay. Yaudah lanjut.” Lah, minki ngelepasin gitu aja? “tadi gue denger lu ngegebet dongho? Bener? Jawab gue dengan jujur.”

Anjing. on point as fuck.

“…iya sunbaenim.”

“sejak kapan? Hm?”

“sejak ngejalanin project freshman-senior bareng sunbaenim.”

“okay.. kenapa lo suka temen gue yang itu? Lo tau kan dari luar dia emang sangar dan ga gampang di deketin?”

daehwi terdiam. _Emang sih. Tapi dongho itu walaupun luarnya agak menyeramkan dalam nya dia lembut, pengertian dan ngehargain gue yang dibawahnya. Gue respect ke dongho. Dia membela apa yang bener buat dia mati-matian dan ngaku salah kalo dia emang salah._

_Walaupun waktu itu dia tertutup dia ngeluangin waktu dia buat gue yang waktu itu gabisa beradaptasi sama perkuliahan. Care banget, itu yang bikin gue tertarik dan akhirnya suka._

_Walaupun akhirnya dia udah punya anak dan gue impossible untuk ngedeketin. mau sesuka apapun gue sama dongho kayaknya gue bakal punya kesempatan._

“oh gitu..”

hah?...

HAH?! JADI DIA TADI BICARA BUKAN DALEM PIKIRAN AJA?!

“Iya, tadi lo bicara hwi.” Jawab minki. Padahal daehwi ga bilang apa apa. Keliatan dari muka kali ya. “dan engga. Dongho ga punya pasangan. Dia single. Ibunya guanlin dan seonho meninggal ketika ngelahirin mereka dan dongho ga sempet nikahin ibunya guanlin dan seonho. Dongho cerita ke kita kalo dia punya anak karena keteledoran dia pas mabok dan Lo jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa ini. Oke?”

 

daehwi cuma bisa ngangguk.

Shock.

Shock abis.

Semua pemikirannya tentang dongho kemarin salah besar.

 

Ga nunggu daehwi recover, minki lanjut cerita. “nih ya. gue temenan sama dongho dari smp. Gue udah kenal banget sama dongho. Apalagi waktu itu gue pernah deket sama dongho pas mau lulus sma. Yah, gue punya masa lalu lah sama dongho. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menjauh. Jadi lebih distant dan tertutup. Dongho itu orangnya gamau bergantung ke orang lain, dia mau nyelesain masalah dia sendiri Itulah yang bikin hidup nya susah. Dan gue mau dia berubah kayak dulu lagi..lebih ceria, _carefree_ dan menikmati hidup.”

 

Daehwi tertegun, ga bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Jadi selama ini pas dongho bantuin dia dongho dalam keadaan tertekan?

Tapi dongho masih mau care sama dia?

 

Minki menjabat erat tangan daehwi, daewhi pun mendongak. Ia bertemu mata sedih minki. “se-iblis-iblisnya gue ya daehwi _sayang_. Dongho itu temen baik gue. Dan dari yang gue liat dongho sekarang kesepian. Dia menjauh dari semua karena tanggung jawab ke anak-anaknya. dia butuh orang disamping dia, dia ngerasa dia bisa nanggung semua bebannya sendir, padahal dia sangat kesusahan dan butuh orang disamping dia. ngesupport dia, yang care sama dia dan yang sayang sama dia”

Masih menatap daehwi minki tersenyum.

“Kalo lo emang serius ngejar dongho, kejar! Gue bantu sebisa gue.”

Daehwi kembali tertegun, sekarang dia malah di support sama temennya dongho?

“gimana jadinya hwi?” Tanya minki, masih menatap daehwi.

Daehwi terdiam menunduk sebentar. Baru daehwi mau menjawab, teriakan histeris Samuel memotongnya.

“OH MY GOD KEK GITU DIJADIIN PACAR!?”

daehwi sekarang ga bisa memutuskan, sebenernya temennya aja yang bego atau dia yang salah nyari temen?

Muka minki yang tadinya mulai jinak, kembali lagi masuk ke mode iblis.

“bentar ya daehwi _sayang_ , kayaknya temen lo yang itu perlu sadarkan dan sedikit gamparan di kepalanya.” Ucap minki lalu meninggalkan daehwi dan menuju ke Samuel yang (akan) malang.

Setelah perhatian minki teralih ke Samuel, buru-buru daehwi mengambil barangnya dan cabut seribu langkah alias kabur. Dia gamau mengsia-siakan celah seperti ini.

 

Maaf ya Samuel, daehwi masih mau hidup sejahtera ~~sama dongho.~~

 

Eh, Kebetulan bertepatan dengan teriakan memilukan nya Samuel. daehwi meringis. pasti samuel kesiksa.

telah meninggalkan dunia untuk sementara, teman kami kim Samuel dikarenakan mulutnya yang gabisa terkontrol, semoga ia diterima di sisi tuhan atau dewa manapun yang mau nerima dia.

amin.

* * *

 

“bang aron lagi deket sama minki sunbaenim ya bang?” Tanya samuel setelah basa-basi tentang kabar mereka, cerita-cerita mereka setelah pindah dari LA dan diskusi hasil nguping Daehwi dan minki. “soalnya tadi keliatan super cozy gitu rangkul rangkulan bang aron sama minki sunbaenim”  
aron menyerenyit. “oh minki? _Actually, He’s my boyfriend now_.” Aron melirik minki lalu menatap Samuel lagi. “kenapa emangnya? Keliatan banget deketnya apa gimana?”

Kalo Samuel sekarang lagi minum mungkin dia udah keselek dan mati.

“OH MY GOD KEK GITU DIJADIIN PACAR!?”

* * *

 

setelah samuel sungkeman minta maaf sama minki dan akhirnya ngibrit kabur dengan babak belur, minki dan aron ngedudukin tempat yang tadi ketiga bocah itu dudukin.

“lo pernah punya masa lalu sama dongho ki? Kok gue ga pernah tau?” Tanya aron, berusaha untuk ga menampilkan muka kecewanya. Tapi gagal parah.  
“ya lo ga pernah nanya.” Jawab minki dengan muka sassy nya. “lagi pula masa lalu doang kok, ga pernah lebih dari temen deket gue sama dongho juga. Cuma pdkt-an udah aja abis itu temenan lagi, ga _worth it_ untuk di ceritain lah.”

“ga gitu juga kali, dongho juga temen gue” duh untung aron sabar. “kan gue pacar lu sekarang”

Minki menghela napasnya pasrah.“iya iya, punya. Pas lulus sma mau kuliah pas dia pertukaran pelajar ke china, pulang dari china tiba-tiba dia menjauh…. ga cuma sama gue doang, Sama minhyun dan jonghyun juga jaga jarak Terus dia juga gamau ikut blind date atau dijodohin semenjak pulang dari cina.” Jelas minki. “eh ternyata dia udah punya anak dua. Kan anying.”

“oh–ha? DONGHO UDAH PUNYA ANAK!? DEMI APA?!”

minki kembali menghela napasnya, kali ini karena frustasi. Untung sepi.

* * *

 

“anjing lu hwi kenapa ninggalin gue bangsa–AUU WOY SELO HYUN SELO JANGAN DITEKEN GITU DONG”

“lagi lu teriak-teriak, polusi udara tau gak” jawab donghyun, suster mereka kalo ada yang sakit atau babak belur, sambil neken memar-memarnya Samuel pake tenaga dalem. “gue neken memar lo biar ada aliran darah baru lagi dibawahnya. Emang kenapa sih bisa kayak gini? Di kroyok sama geng mana lo sam?”

 

nah, si dingdong atau kim donghyun ini adalah roommate Samuel dan Bae jinyoung (belom balik, si bangsat masih hilang dari kaburnya tadi) dia juga mantan roommate nya park woojin (satu jurusan dan sering sekelas sama daehwi, orang terakhir di lingkaran pertemanan nya yang ‘kecil namun dipertanyakan) yang udah pindah kerumahnya sendiri.

donghyun ini anak farmasi , karena dia satu-satunya anak berelemen 'medis’ di lingkaran pertemanan nya dia sering dijadiin pertolongan pertama sama temen-temen nya kalo pada babak belur. ngerti cuma dikit sih kalo ngobatin orang gitu, soalnya dia anak PMR waktu sma yang cuma ikut masa percobaan doang abis itu nyerah. Mening pulang terus tidur.

Tambahan, Donghyun Paling gasuka lingkungan berisik. “lu bisa diem ga? Gue racunin kopi lu pake sianida baru tau rasa!”

“iya donghyun wongso. Iya. Gua diem.” – jinyoung, 20 tahun, kalo ngapalin sesuatu suka jerit jerit sendiri.

 

Bukannya si Samuel malah daehwi yang ngejawab  “sama minki sunbaenim, biasa. Gara-gara mulutnya ga bisa di sanitasi.” sambil ngobrak-abrik kotak obat donghyun. “lo punya Panadol extra ga? Atau paramex? Pening banget pala gue, abis itu gue numpang tidur ya dis–”

“SIAPA SURUH LU NUMPANG DISINI LU UDAH NING–ANJ–iyaiyaiya!gue diem! Ampun hyun, ampun!” Potong Samuel tapi dipotong lagi sama siksaan donghyun.

Donghyun, yang masih memijat mijat memar di tangan Samuel, menghela napas. “ada aspirin di meja belajar gue. Kalo mau sekalian tidur aja di Kasur gua hwi” sambil mengucapkan terima kasih Daehwi pun bergegas ke kamar donghyun, meninggalkan Samuel dan donghyun di ruang tengah.

 

“lo keceplosan apa lagi?” Tanya donghyun. “biasain itu mulut di jaga yang bener.”

“ya namanya juga ga sengaja...gue ceritain tapi lo jangan kaget yak” donghyun mengangguk, Samuel pun memulai dongengnya. “jadi ceritanya pas gue lagi nongski sama daehwi, dia cerita kalo gebetannya ternyata udah punya dua anak–et iya tau gue tau, jangan dipotong. Tunggu gue selesai. Si dongho ini udah punya anak ternyata terus gue heboh dong! eh jinyoung dateng terus gue cerita ke dia dan dia shock. Dia pun mastiin lagi, dengan suara kenceng pula. eh Kebetulan pas dia nanya, minki sunbaenim sama pacarnya dateng. Mati lah kita.”

“tar dulu tar dulu, jadi dongho sunbaenim udah punya anak?kok bisa?! Sejak kapan?! Percuma aja dong itu bocah satu ngegebet?” Tanya donghyun histeris, persis baejin tadi. Cuman bedanya ga ketangkep sama minki

“mana gua tau. si daehwi ceritanya setengah setengah, katanya sih di titipin di daycare keluarganya dan dia baru tau kemaren.”

“nah terus kenapa daehwi bisa ga babak belur elu engga?”

“gue belom selesai.” Jawab Samuel, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. “si minki sunbaenim ini punya pacar baru,  namanya kwak Aaron yang kebetulan juga satu almamater sama gue pas sma tapi baru ketemu pas di los angeles”

“lah? Kok ketemunya di LA?”  
“ketemunya di komunitas Korean di LA, lanjut cerita yang tadi.. sementara si daehwi di intergorasi sama minki sunbaenim, gue ngobrol sama bang aron ini. Dan Kesalahan gue adalah ketika Bang aron bilang kalo minki sunbaenim pacarnya gue keceplosan bilang ‘kek gitu dijadiin pacar?!’ dan jadilah gue babak belur dipukulin sama di injek injekin minki sunbaenim. Ga ada yang nyelamatin gue lagi! Jinyoung sama Daehwi kabur, bang Aaron takut sama pacar sendiri. Apes banget idup gua.”

“lu ga apes sam.”

“terus apaan dong?”

“bego.”

 

* * *

Selagi teman nya cerita di ruang tamu, daehwi (yang udah minum aspirin 2 tablet) meringkuk selimutan di Kasur donghyun.

Masih kepikiran apa yang di bilang minki tadi.

 

_“se-iblis, iblisnya gue ya daehwi sayang. Dongho itu temen baik gue. Dan dari yang gue liat dongho sekarang kesepian. Dia menjauh dari semua karena tanggung jawab ke anak-anaknya. dia butuh orang disamping dia, dia ngerasa dia bisa nanggung semua bebannya sendir, padahal dia sangat kesusahan dan butuh orang disamping dia. ngesupport dia, yang care sama dia dan yang sayang sama dia.”_

_“Kalo lo emang serius ngejar dongho, kejar! Gue bantu sebisa gue.”_

 

Tuhkan. Daehwi jadi tambah bingung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUAH AKHIRNYA.  
> MALAH KELAR YANG LAIN DARI PADA INI CHAP.  
> kalau ada typo dan penempatan kata kata atau spasi yang salah tolong di beritahu yaaa  
> boleh juga saran atau request! gue bakal pertimbangin!  
> HIAT!
> 
> notes :  
> mereka kuliah di SNU.  
> geng nya daehwi itu donghyun, samuel, jinyoung dan park woojin. mereka seangkatan.  
> sementara gengnya dongho ada dua. geng NU'EST dan geng 101. membernya bakal di jelasin di chap selanjutnya dan cerita lain.  
> ini bakal dijadiin series tapi bisa baca standalone juga.


	4. awal atau akhir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gibah itu baik, kalo ada manfaatnya.  
> mulut itu dijaga, jangan sampe yang di kepala (dan harusnya tetep di dalam kepala) keluar dari mulut.  
> catet ya adek-adek.

 

Hari ini hari sabtu, yang berarti ga ada kelas, yang juga berarti shift seharian penuh di daycare untuk lee daehwi. Kindergarten dan preschool memang libur tetapi daycare tetap berjalan karena hari sabtu juga termasuk hari kerja. 

_Like what the fucking hell._

Manusia mana yang masih nyuruh karyawan kerja 6 hari dalam seminggu hah?!

Terus kenapa juga ada orang tua yang dua duanya kerja dan harus nitipin anaknya disini?!

Kenapa ga satu aja yang kerja atau karyawan cuma kerja 5 hari aja?!

Daehwi menghela napasnya kasar. Baru jam 8.30 dan dia udah ngedumel sepanjang itu. 

Tapi emang hampir tiap sabtu dia badmood sih karena harus mengkomando daycare keluarganya secara full.

Apalagi hari ini Ketiga kakaknya pergi semua dan meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya ke adik bungsu mereka.

Bang donghae? pergi kencan sama bang eunhyuk. Pacar 8 tahun nya yang engga di nikah nikahin.

Bang doyoung? Udah pergi Ke perpustakaan kampus pagi buta, nyari referensi. Sedih.

Doyeon noona? Pergi ke pulau kapuk alias Masih ngorok dengan keanggunan nya.

 

Sebenernya daehwi males ngejaga daycare bukan gara-gara ini hari sabtu ataupun gara-gara dia kecapekan kuliah. Bukan.

Tapi gara-gara Dongho. Oh, sama minki jangan lupa.

Perkataan minki seminggu yang lalu itu masih menghantui dia dan semenjak itu pula dia ga menginjakan kaki di daycare, Kalo dia mau dijadiin korban sama kakak-kakaknya dia pasti ngeles sekuat yang dia bisa. 

Kalau hari sabtu minggu lalu ia bisa lolos karena dia ikut seminar dari kampusnya.

Hari sabtu minggu ini? Ga begitu beruntung. Buktinya sekarang ia lagi duduk misuh-misuh di front office daycare.  Alesan nya? gamau ketemu dongho. Kenapa? Gamau aja.

Tapi dia masih punya secercah harapan. Hari ini hari sabtu, setau dia ga ada kelas untuk tingkatan manapun jurusan manapun. Jadi kemungkinan dongho ga nitip anaknya disini dan jantung dia tetep _in it’s place_. (tatapan nya itu bikin jantung ketuker sama lambung tau!)

Pokoknya dia cuma minta hari ini berjalan dengan damai, aman, tentr–

BRAK!!

-am, njing siapa pula yang punya energi ngebanting pintu pagi-pagi?

 “DAEHWI SAYANG KAMI KEMBALI~” terlihat samuel, berserta donghyun, woojin dan baejin lengkap dengan seragam daycare yang pernah daehwi kasih _incase_ mereka mau berbaik hati ngebantu daehwi. 

Tapi ngebantunya kenapa sekarang njir.

_Ah Bajingan._

Selain gamau ketemu dongho, daehwi juga butuh libur dari para _setan-setan_ ini.

 

Sembari melihat teman-teman nya berinteraksi dengan anak anak Daehwi menghela napasnya lagi, entah udah beberapa kali dalam rentang 1 jam.

Mau teriak-teriak frustasi salah tempat, diem bawaan nya bete terus. Serba salah dah.

Oh, by the way baejin lagi ngajarin anak-anak origami. padahal baejin sendiri kaga bisa origami.

Woojin lagi ngajarin dance ke anak-anak yang udah rada gedean di lantai atas. kedengeran jedak jeduk kaki, tawa riang anak-anak dan teriakan memilukannya woojin. Pasti lagi di kerjain lagi dia sama bocah-bocah.

Kalo donghyun ngambil yang paling ga ngerepotin, ngeberesin mainan dan barang-barang lain di kelas balita, yang anak-anaknya lagi pada tidur semua.  Dia itu sebenernya ga pernah mau repot, tapi kenapa dia ambil farmasi? -_-

Samuel…kok daehwi ga liat Samuel dari tadi ya? terakhir liat sih Samuel lagi ngegombalin mahasiswi magang disini pake lagu despacito, yang bahasanya dia ngerti aja engga (walaupun Samuel sendiri half Spanish).

“woe, bengong aja lo kesambet setan tau rasa!”

daehwi berjengit _agak_ kaget, cuman dia berusaha nelen kata-kata kebun binatangnya karena dia tau tempat. ~~Ga kaya seseorang yang kemaren dipukulin sama kating gara gara mulutnya ga bisa di gembok.~~

Tiba-tiba ini manusia muncul aja disebelah daehwi, kek–

“setan nya elu.” Jawab daehwi yang kepalanya langsung di tempeleng.

“bangsat.” 

“ini taman kanak-kanak bos, bukan kampus.”

seperti magic, Samuel tersadar. “oiya ya, lupa gue kalo banyak anak-anak.”

Ya iyalah anying, orang dari tadi kerjaan nya mepetin mahasiswi terus.

“btw anak nya dongho yang mana hwi?” Tanya samuel sambil duduk di sebelah daehwi.

  
daehwi menghela napasnya lagi lalu meletakan pulpen nya, jeda sebentar dari kerjaan nya nulis laporan. Tapi emang dari tadi dia bengong sambil megang pulpen doang sih. 

kenapa daehwi seperti itu kawan-kawan?

Daehwi capek.

Capek sama temen-temen nya yang kelewat ajaib.

Udah ketebak emang tujuan temen-temen nya bantuin dia di daycare, udah ketebak.

Selain mau dapet uang tambahan, mereka mau informasi akurat buat gosip sehari-hari.

Udah ketebak.

Tapi Sayangnya mereka kurang beruntung. 

 

Daehwi tersenyum tipis. “keknya ga dateng deh, ga ada di data soalnya. Lagi pula kan ini hari sabtu. Ga ada kelas”

Dari yang duduk tegak, badan Samuel meleleh di kursi. “yaaah, gagal deh. Padahal udah bawa full team.” Ucap Samuel sambil cemberut.

HAHAHAH MAMPUS. 

“salah sendiri datengnya sabtu~” jawab daehwi, agak bahagia.

Samuel berdecak kecewa. “bener kata baejin, kalo dongho ga kuliah berarti anaknya ga dititipin” Lalu ia menghela napas kecewa.

“percuma dong lo kesini?” Tanya daehwi.

“kaga sih… emang lagi pada perlu duit tambahan temen temen lu ini. Apalagi si woojin abis kalah taruhan banyak sama donghan anak teknik.” Jelas Samuel. “lagi tu orang bego banget taruhan sama yang punya julukan dukun di fakultasnya!” 

“lo juga kalah oon.” 

_–fak, gue lupa kalo ini di lingkungan anak kecil_

“ya tapi kan ga sebanyak woojin!”

_Yes samuel ga nyadar kalo gue berkata kasar._

Ga nunggu temennya ngerespon, samuel nanya balik “eh, donghyun mana dah.”

“lagi diruang balita, nidurin anak-anak.” Jawab daehwi balik ke kerjaan nya, nulis laporan. “kenapa emang?”

“ngomong-ngomong nidurin, gue denger denger nih ya donghyun udah sering tidur bareng sama kating anak mesin yang ngejar dia woy.”

Daehwi otomatis menoleh kearah Samuel. Ni bocah ngebicarain orang pas yang di bicarain ada di satu tempat sama dia. “jangan sekarang woy ada orang nya disini!”

“emang lo gamau tau?”

_mau sih.._

_ya tapi kan ga etis aja ngomongin temen di (kurang lebih) depan nya._

_Apalagi temen deketkan._

“ga baik ngegibahin temen sendiri…” jawab daehwi akhirnya

Samuel naikin sebelah alisnya Dan daehwi berhak curiga.

“lo belom tau kan yang lagi nge ‘pin’ donghyun itu im youngmin yang roommate nya minki sunbaenim yang notabene temen deketnya dongho?”

“hah. Demi. Apa.” Pekik daehwi, yang menjadi perhatian beberapa orang di dekat mereka, termasuk jinyoung. Untung woojin (yang tukang gosip) dan donghyun (orang yang diomongin) lagi di ruangan yang berbeda, Jinyoung yang cuek hanya menaikan alisnya bingung lalu mengedikan bahunya dan kembali ke urusan mengajarnya.

 

_Tarik kata kata gue yang tadi._

_Gibah itu baik, kalo ada manfaatnya._

 

“kok lo bisa tau?”

Samuel menyeringai. “dunia sangatlah sempit kawan ku.”

 

* * *

 

“woy hwi udahan dulu nulis laporan nya, makan siang dulu gih.” Kata samuel yang diekorin sama woojin yang masih Makanin snack anak-anak.

Daehwi ngecek jam nya.

Eh Udah jam 1, pantesan tadi samuel tiba-tiba ilang berati kalo dia dateng lagi dia udah makan. “tumben lu perhatian sam.” jawab daehwi lalu lanjut nulis laporan.

“iyalah, calon pemimpin rumah tangga yang baik gitu.”

“bacot.” Ini bukan daehwi yang nyela, tapi woojin

Seperti biasa daehwi mengingatkan. “hush, language.” 

Samuel mengambil pulpen yang daehwi gunakan untuk menulis.

“wey!”

“makan njir, gue sama bocah bangsat ini Udah makan. Biar gue sama dia jaga disini.” Paksa samuel.  
Woojin menambahkan “lo udah ditunggu sama baejin sama donghyun di pantry belakang. Buruan, keburu makanan nya kesikat.”

emang ya temen-temen nya ajaib. ga bisa ditebak. kadang baik ada mau nya...kadang baik tulus...

Daehwi nyerah Lalu berdiri. “awas ya lo pada jangan yang aneh-aneh! Dan Jangan gambar titit lagi di buku laporan gua!” Dan setelah ultimatum anehnya, yang mulia lee daehwi pergi dari siangsana nya.

* * *

 

Terdengar bel di atas pintu daycare bergemerincing.

“permisi..”

Woojin otomatis berdiri lalu menyapa “ah, happiness and day–”

Tapi kok dia tiba-tiba berenti?

Samuel pun mengadah, dan ia mendapati muka woojin shock dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. 

Meja repception nya emang tinggi, jadi pas Duduk sama sekali ga keliatan apa yang di liat kalo lagi berdiri.

“sst..woy..kenapa lo?..” Bisik samuel yang diacuhkan woojin.

Akhirnya samuel ikut berdiri, penasaran.

Sedetik dia ngeliat apa yang didepan nya, ekspresi dia sebelas dua belas sama woojin.

“oh, siang. Masih ada slot penitipan untuk dua anak usia 3 tahun?”

 

_Holy shit balls._

 

woojin yang ngeliatnya duluan dari pada samuel merecover lebih cepat. “uh..untuk hal tersebut kami kurang tau, boleh saya memanggil penanggung jawab untuk hari ini?”

Pria didepan mereka menangguk.

“sam, gue panggil daehwi ya.” Bisik woojin cepat sebelum ngibrit ke belakang.

ninggalin samuel berduaan (atau berempat jika kedua anak yang lagi molor di gendongan lelaki itu diitung) dengan pria yang membuat woojin dan samuel speechless

* * *

 

“daehwi!”

Perasaan ada yang manggil…

“daEHWIII”

….woojin ya?

Tiba tiba woojin muncul di pintu pantry yang menghadap daehwi, sambil ngos ngosan.

perasaan dari repsesionis depan ke pantry belakang ga terlalu jauh deh... 

“kenapa woojin-ah?” Tanya donghyun, ngeduluin daehwi.

Muka woojin ga bisa dibaca sekarang. Antara seneng, takut, panik dan shock abis.

“itu-itu..”

“tenang duly woy tenang. napas dulu.” Kata baejin bersamaan dengan woojin menarik lalu membuang napasnya agar relax sedikit.

“kenapa woy?”

“itu..dongho sunbaenim ada di depan…sama kedua anaknya..dua woy anak nya dua!! lo emang ngasih tau dongho udah punya anak tapi lo ga ngasih tau anaknya dua anjir!!” cerocos woojin yang kecampur dialek Busan.

_Anaknya dongho kan emang dua.._

_Hah._

_dongho?_

_didepan?_

_Sama anaknya?_

_HAH!?_

Daehwi lari kek di kejer setan, ninggalin ketiga teman nya yang melongo bego

* * *

Samuel menggigit bibirnya ketika mendengar samar woojin teriakin nama daehwi.

_Park woojin goblok! Ngapain di teriakin anjir!_

“eh..kayaknya muka lo familiar deh..” Ucap dongho. “sumpah familiar banget.”

Samuel meringis. “saya juga alumni pledis high school sunbaenim, dua tahun dibawah sunbaenim. Sunbaenim dulu di osis megang ketua seksi keamanan kan?”

Muka dongho agak kaget, ganyangka aja ketemu adek kelas pas sma di daycare anaknya.

Tapi tiba tiba dia nginget sesuatu. “oh! Kim samuel!! Lo blasteran spain yang suka ngejailin anak paskib lagi latihan sama lee chan dan seungkwan bukan?!”

Samuel kembali meringis Lalu terkekeh. Ini orang Inget aja anjir kelakuan dia pas sma. “iya sunbaenim saya kim samuel..inget aja..”

“iyalah, lo sempet bikin jonghyun pusing. Yang kena apesnya ya gua, minhyun sama minki lah.”

Samuel ga bisa mikir dia mau jawab apa. Otak nya ga bisa kerja anjer.

“lo disini kerja full time?”  
“ah..engga sunbaenim. Saya part time, sehalian bantuin daehwi.”

Muka dongho balik lagi ke ekspresi kaget. “loh lo temen nya daehwi?”

“iya sunbaenim, temen kampus..”

“lo anak SNU juga?!” Sahut dongho yang dijawab anggukan samuel.

“jurusan apaan lo?”

“hispanic language and literature sunbaenim.”

Sambil mengangguk-angguk Mulut dongho membentuk ‘o’. “oh pantes deket sama daehwi, gedung bahasa sama musik tinggal ngesot.”

“hehe iya sunbaenim.” Samuel ga bisa ngerespon sumpah.

“yang tadi juga anak SNU?”

“iya sunbaenim, dia park woojin. anak musik juga kok, seangkatan sama daehwi juga. kalo ga salah sih dia anak dance club juga”  
“anak producing juga? Buset Kok Keknya gue kuper banget ya” ucap dongho yang lebih ke diri sendiri “eh btw kok gue ga pernah liat elu sama yang tadi setiap ngater jemput anak gue?”  
samuel mengaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali ga gatel. Dia ga kutuan men. “sebenernya saya jarang part time disini sunbaenim, cuman kemaren saya sama temen temen saya kalah taruhan baseball Seoul national lawan seoul tech jadi lagi butuh duit buat makan besok sunbaenim..”

Dongho terkekeh “gue juga ikut taruhan nya kok emang banyak banget sih, untung gue menang..yah walaupun ga setia sama alma sendiri”

Samuel ikut terkekeh, cuman kalo dongho terkekeh bangga kalau samuel lebih ke pedih-pedih sakit gitu.

* * *

 

Rasanya daehwi mau mati aja deh. Sumpah.

 

Terlihat dongho, dengan muka meringisnya, sedang menggendong dua anak kembarnya yang tepar di masing-masing bahunya.

_Saya cuma mau weekend Yang damai tuhan….._

Sementara daehwi lagi ngitung ngitung seberapa cepat dia bisa lari Kabur nyusul orang Tuanya di amerika, samuel mengumamkan sesuatu yang bikin daehwi entah mau bunuh dirinya sendiri atau ngebunuh samuel.

“aliggg…apes banget idup lu hwi..”

 

Daehwi berubah pikiran, dia ngebunuh samuel duluan baru dia bunuh diri.

Biar di neraka dia ga sendirian.

 

“untuk biaya penitipan hari ini mau dimasukin ke bill kindergarten dibayar terpisah sunbaenim?” Tanya daehwi sambil nulis laporan sebagaimana prosedur, setelah mereka ditinggal samuel yang dioperin guanlin dan seonho (yang masih tidur) sama dongho.  
terdengar dongho berdecak “kan udah gue bilang, panggil gue hyung. bukan nya kita udah deket ya?” 

_Mati._

_Mati daehwi mati._

Daehwi ga berani ngedongak “ah, iya sun–hyung.”

“emang bisa kalau dimasukin ke spp bulanan kindergarten?” Tanya dongho “baru tau gue.”

“baru diterapin beberapa minggu ini sih, karena banyak yang request.”

“oh yaudah, masukin aja..makasih loh ya daehwi Udah ngerepotin.” 

“engga papa…hyung. Udah tugas saya kok.” Jawab daehwi lalu ngedongak dari catetan nya.

Dan dia sambut dengan dongho yang tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menyipit. 

_Abort, abort. System failure, system failure. Gula darah naik drastis, otw diabetes._

Duh, kebaikan apa yang dia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya sampe bisa dapet pemandangan kek gini didepan mata?

 “euh..um..yang jemput guanlin dan seonho nanti..hyung lagi?” 

Dongho menggeleng “engga, gue ada kerjaan sampe pagi buta jadi nanti yang jemput anak-anak itu adek gue. kang euigeon.” Jawabnya. “jemputnya ga telat lagi kok tenang..”

Daehwi hanya mengangguk (mau jawab apa lagi woy kalo abis disenyumin gitu!?) lalu mulai menulis dalam buku catatan nya untuk masalah penjemputan. Agak kecewa sih..

_‘yah, bukan dongho yang ngejemput ga bisa cuci mata lagi deh…’_

“kamu kecewa ya bukan aku yang jemput?”

_daehwi mendongak sekaligus lompat._

_Seriously, dia lompat kecil di tempat._

_kanget setengah mati._

_aku._

_Aku_

_AKU._

“ah engga sunbaenim! Engga!”

Dongho tertawa lepas. “bercanda-bercanda! Sampe panik gitu manggil pake sunbaenim.”

Pasti muka daehwi merah deh.

“kamu ternyata manis juga ya.”

 

Untuk semua yang ngira daehwi pingsan abis di ~~gombalin~~ dipuji sama dongho kalian  salah.

Dia ga pingsan. 

Karena mau kemana entar harga dirinya kalo dia pingsan?

Yah Cuma jantungnya aja jatoh kepantat.

(Eh, sama kedengeran suara jerit jerit di belakang. 

tapi itu bisa diurus nanti.)

 

 _GUE DIBILANG MANIS! GUE! SAMA DONGHO!_   “ah-ah-ha-ha. Engga kok hyung..bisa aja..” Jawab daehwi dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

“duh sayang banget ya coba belom ada Guanlin sama seonho..” Gumam dongho yang lebih ke diri sendiri.

cuman daehwi denger. 

Iyalah kan di depan nya pas. 

Muka daehwi tambah merona, kek orang mabok.

~~Mabok Karena dongho~~

“walaupun sunbaenim udah punya anak saya gamasalahin kok”

“hah lo bilang apa hwi?”

Gatau kenapa Tiba-tiba daehwi keselek udara “UHUKUHUKkkht”

 

_Did I just say that out loud?!_

 

 _“_ nothing sun-hyung! Engga ada yang perlu di khawatirin. tenang! Tadi saya cuma bicara kediri sendiri aja. hehe _” Nice save hwi, nice save._

“ooh… yaudah deh. Masalah amministrasi guanlin sama seonho udah selesai kan?” Tanya dongho yang Sekarang rautnya agak aneh.

Daehwi cuma mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

“kalo gitu gue balik ya hwi…titip anak-anak ya” ucap dongho sembari mundur beberapa langkah, lalu berbalik membuka pintu dan keluar.

Without saying anymore words of goodbye to daehwi.

* * *

 

 

**Kang Dongho**

malam daehwi, sorry ngeganggu. sekali lagi makasih ya udah mau direpotin ngejaga anak-anak gue.

oya. 

gue boleh minta tolong ga? 

tadi gue mau bilang ga sempet..

kalo gasalah tadi ada temen-temen lo yang part time ya di daycare?..boleh tolong rahasiain kalo gue udah punya anak?..

bukan nya gue malu udah punya anak balita cuman gue gamau ada omongan gitu

aduh gimana ya cara ngejelasin nya

**Daehwi lee**

sebelum sunbaenim minta tolong saya sudah bilang ke mereka   jangan bilang siapa-siapa kok..

dan mereka semua teman terdekat saya

 

baru dongho hendak membalas ucapan terimakasih satu pesan dari daehwi muncul lagi.

**Daehwi lee**

jadi sunbaenim ga usah khawatir. saya mengerti kok apa yang dilalui sunbaenim..

jadi seorang ayah bukan lah hal yang mudah 

tapi sunbaenim tetap menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

guanlin dan seonho juga anak yang baik , jadi sunbaenim ga usah khawatir

_dongho tertegun._

_dia._

_daehwi_

_dia peduli._

_kepada dirinya dan kedua anaknya._

 

**Kang Dongho**

makasih ya daehwi..

**Daehwi lee**

udah tugas saya kok sunbaenim

**Kang Dongho**

hyung.

**Daehwi lee**

oh iya hyung, lupa hehe.

 

dongho tanpa sadar tersenyum. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUMPAH GUE KENA AUTHORBLOCK ABIS MAAFKEUN KALO KURANG SREG  
> btw btW  
> gue sama sekali ga sengaja ngepost ini barengan dengan comeback nya wannaone  
> tapi  
> LAGU BEAUTIFUL MEN YATUHAAANN apalagi dance pas reff nya. kena banget.  
> dan minhyun nya itu loh.
> 
> gue lagi midterm sebenernya dan lagi apes dapet dosen yang kejam jadi...untuk next chap ditunggu saja ya kawan kawan q.
> 
> jika mau ada req atau saran gue welcome banget kok!


End file.
